Obsolete
by ERROCKSMYSOCKS
Summary: My take on next ep. Olivia is obviously hurt...Dont' really know yet where this is going.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own em. Aduh.

**Author's note: **I'm back! I bet y'all missed me! Kidding...Okay. So uh, I will probably updating my old ones too sometime. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY.

I've been a good girl and not looked at spoilers, so this is my take on the preview.

* * *

"Olivia! No!" 

Her eyes glazed as she tried to focus on her frantic partner. Thoughts were storming through her head as she tried to speak. Was he crying? "Elliot." She tried to call to him. Why wasn't he responding? Couldn't he hear her?

"Come on Livvy, don't give up on me now." He begged.

She tried again but suddenly she could not and his voice was sounding farther and farter away. She really couldn't feel anything.

"Oh my god." Elliot sobbed in the waiting room, his head in his hands as Cragen paced, waiting for a doctor to give them an update. "How did I let this happen?"

"This wasn't your fault." Cragen spat through clenched teeth. He was furious at the world.

"I was supposed to PROTECT her!" Elliot shouted. "But I didn't!"

Shaking his head, Cragen allowed a hot tear to slip out of his eye before angrily wiping it away. Elliot tried to compose himself.

After nearly three hours of watching Cragen walk his path back and forth, hearing his shoes rhythmically on the linoleum floor, he finally saw scrubs. A doctor. He shot up and the captain stopped pacing immediately.

"Well?" He asked.

Elliot was too afraid to speak. All the possibilities of what that doctor could say were flying through his head. Was she dead? Unconscious? In surgery?

"Elliot!" His concentration suddenly shifted as he felt the doctor's hand on his shoulder. "Detective Stabler?" He asked, "Would you like to go in?"  
Elliot half ran in where the doctor was pointing. He hadn't heard a word of pointing. He hadn't heard a word of what he'd been told but he knew she was alive. He felt the lump in his throat and the tears welling up in his eyes again. He pulled a chair up beside her bed and took her hand in his. He let the tears flow down his cheeks and heard the door close as the doctor and Cragen left them. He gently kissed her hand.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, "Olivia, please wake up." He was really starting to wish he'd been paying attention to what the doctor had said. He pushed the call button but kept one hand on Olivia's.

A pretty, blond nurse walked in smiling sympathetically at him. "Can I help you?"

If you could um, find her doctor?" He asked quietly. She nodded and quickly brought the doctor back. "thanks. Um, I'm sorry, I really didn't grasp anything you just told me. What are her chances? What's happening?" He had so many questions but his mind was so jumbled he couldn't think straight to ask them.

"She's lost a lot of blood." He answered. "We had to transfuse her." Elliot searched his eyes, looking desperately for something to tell him that she'd be okay. The doctor went on. "Her wounds were severe. Her bleeding has stopped for the most part but she has a concussion. We suspect there may be some internal bleeding but it's not severe and we won't know until the tests come back. She should be waking up as soon as the swelling in her brain goes down. She's probably going to be alright." He conceived.

"Thank you." Elliot was fighting back more tears as he turned back to Olivia. "Hear that?" He asked her, "you're gonna be okay. And I'm gonna make it up to you, Liv. I'm so sorry. I didn't protect you, I'm so sorry." He didn't even notice that the doctor was still watching.

Before he knew it, Elliot's eyes shot open and he realized what had woken him; a squeeze to his hand.

"You're awake!" He exclaimed. She was panicking. "Liv, Olivia, come on Olivia, stop that. It's okay. Stop, don't panic. I'll get the doctor, just relax." He soothed. He pressed the call button again, and the same nurse came back. "She's awake." He said obviously, grinning. The good natured nurse smiled gently at Olivia who was still kind of panicked. She got the doctor.

"hello Detective Benson!" he smiled cheerily. She was tugging at her breathing tube. "Anxious to get that out, huh? Let me do it." He disconnected it and pulled lightly on a string at the end, telling her to blow. Olivia did as she was told and blew, sending her into a fit of painful sounding coughs. Elliot sat her up, gently laying her head on his shoulder, careful to avoid the bandage around her neck and her already prominent black eye. Still, she winced.

"Elliot" She whispered, "I don't feel very well."

He nodded gently as she clutched at her side and chest.

"Is my rib broken or something?" She moaned. "Shit." She continued, "El, I think I'm getting a migraine." She rubbed her temples gingerly.

"I'm so sorry, Olivia." A fresh batch of tears began to make their way down Elliot's cheeks.

Suddenly Olivia felt awful. "Oh El, no. I'm sorry. It's not so bad, really. Don't worry. El, please don't cry." She begged.

He sniffed trying to be strong for her. "I'm okay." He whispered holding her close. "Just focus on getting you better."

She nodded. "I'm so tired…"

It was his turn to nod. "Go to sleep. I'm here." Within minutes, she had done just that.

* * *

REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

She couldn't say she was shocked when she opened her eyes only to find that she was still in Elliot's strong arms. Of course, they'd moved a little. The hospital bed was small, but Elliot had managed to sit on it with her, pulling her close to him so they both fit. After thinking about it, she realized what woke her up. She was in pain, again. A lot of pain. She tried to move to get more comfortable but it only made the pain worse. She groaned as she tried to find the least painful position. It woke Elliot up.

"Hey." He said sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…my, I think I need something. It hurts." She whispered, trying not to let him know just how much she was hurting.

"Okay. Hang on, I'm gonna go get your nurse." He got up carefully, making sure not to cause her any more pain. He got the nurse to come back and adjust her medication.

"Hi Detective Benson, I'm Madison. I'm your nurse for today. Can you tell me what hurts?"

"Hi…" She was still pretty embarrassed. She hated being in the hospital. She hated feeling helpless. She hated being cared for by someone she didn't even know. "I…uh, well, I guess I just…My ribs really hurt. I keep getting these killer migraines. I don't know…I just don't feel too great." She smushed herself back into Elliot even though it hurt her side pretty badly.

"Are you nauseous?" Madison asked as she turned down the light.

Olivia nodded slightly. "Just…give me something. Please." It was getting worse every second.

Madison nodded and handed her a pill and some water. "This should help. Let me know if you need anything more." With that, she left.

Olivia took the pill and buried her face in Elliot's chest. She just laid there with him, weak and in pain. It killed him having to see her like that.

"Elliot…" She whispered as soon as she was sure Madison was gone. "Did you catch him?"

"No…Not yet. I..,I'm not on the case…Munch and Fin are…I…I'm too emotionally involved." He admitted. He felt bad that he wasn't doing anything to help her.

"When can I go home?" She was kind of glad that he wasn't on the case. She was scared of what he could do, and she was scared to be without him.

"I don't know…Probably not for a while…"

"Oh…" She answered quietly, closing her eyes.

"But I'm gonna stay with you…I made sure it was okay, I'm gonna stay until I can take you home." He prayed that was soon.

She nodded. "Thank you…I…I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to. Your safety is all the thanks I need, corny as that is."

She grunted. "I'm sure."

"I'm serious."

She smiled slightly as she felt the medicine kick in. She relaxed and before she knew it, was asleep again.

* * *

A/N: More? I dunno, I'm so bad lately. 


End file.
